Laughter
by blurrygraylines
Summary: It had been a while since Bruce heard laughter in the Cave. But then again, it was a while since Dick had been in the Cave. And Damian was always in the Cave. So Bruce found it suspicious that he heard laughter echoing through the cave when Damian was there. But then again, Dick was also there.


**AN: Hooray! I personally like Dick's Batman and Damian's Robin pair more that Bruce's Batman and Damian together. I also think that those two could get up so so much fun and really piss Bruce off. But of course make him laugh. And possibly make him jealous.**

Laughter

It had been a while since Bruce had heard laughter in the cave. But then again, it was a while since Dick had been in the cave. And Damian was always in the cave. So Bruce found it suspicious that he heard laughter echoing through the cave when _Damian_ was there. But then again, Dick was also there.

Bruce took the batpole from his study into the cave to investigate.

At first Bruce didn't see anything unusual. He looked around the cave before deeming that it wasn't a threat. He turned to go back up the stairs, and quickly found out that his exit was blocked. He jumped out of the way of Dick and Damian.

Dick was laughing, while Damian was doing a weird mix of crying out and laughing, obviously not used to this, whatever this was. Leave it up to Dick to hopelessly confuse anyone he roped into his schemes. Bruce contemplated the boys in front of him before melting into the shadows.

"Dami! Tell me you didn't have fun!" Dick shouted breathlessly. Damian scowled at Dick.

"Okay. I did not have fun," Damian said. Dick shook his head. "C'mon, Dami, I didn't really mean that. Of course you had fun! Who could not have?" Dick grabbed Damian's hand and dragged him toward the stairs.

"Let's do it again!" Surprisingly Damian let himself be dragged after the acrobat. Bruce watched silently, wondering what Dick had gotten up to now. The 20 year old never did grow up. He had the heart of a child. Bruce waited in the shadows to see what they were doing.

Dick laughed as he and Damian flew down the stairs in a sled. Bruce sighed. He should have known. Dick did this with every new comer to the mansion. He first started the tradition with Kid Flash when they were boys. Dick had done it with everyone who had joined the family, and of course, his other friends when they visited the manor. Bruce had even done it with Dick when Dick was 10. Bruce was frankly surprised Dick hadn't done it with Damian sooner.

Bruce watched Dick and Damian collapse on the floor of the Batcave, both laughing breathlessly. Bruce felt a twinge in his chest, but pushed it away, opting instead for watching his sons acting like children on the floor of the infamous Batcave.

He was proud of all of his sons. Dick, his first. Dick had been the first Robin, the first of many. Dick had been the light of Bruce's early career of Batman. How Dick always managed to stay positive while living in Gotham with all it's filth and crime, Bruce never knew. But he was glad. Dick was the perfect Robin to his Batman. Dick started the Robin legacy, and created generations of companions for the Dark Night. Dick was always the one that Bruce used to teach the other Robins what it meant to take on the role of the Boy Wonder, the partner of the Batman. Dick had been through the murder of his parents on a trapeze at just eight years old, and still had the strength to go on and continue his career as an acrobat. Dick, out of all of his sons, held a special place in his heart.

Jason, his second. After Dick left, Bruce felt empty. He needed someone to fill the void Dick's departure had left. Who better than a spunky street urchin with a heart who had nothing to lose? It was true, Bruce messed up with Jason. Maybe if Bruce had spent more time with Jason than missing Dick and comparing Jason to his first Robin, Jason might have turned out better. And now that he was back, it was harder for Bruce. Jason hadn't forgiven Bruce for neglecting him. He constantly made a point by threatening each of Bruce's family's lives. However, it seemed that Jason was improving. The number of attempted assassinations had dwindled, and the Red Hood was being sighted less on the streets of Gotham and more at Wayne Manor.

Tim, his third. The quiet, calculating genius. In some ways, Tim was more like Bruce than all the others. They were both quiet and intelligent. They both took time to examine things before rushing into anything. They were both serious about the mission. Tim was the technology and hacking expert, maybe even able to surpass Bruce himself. Tim was the Robin who took the opponents out swiftly and diligently, compared to teasing them or trash-talking them. Tim was independent, destined to become his own person after Robin. And he had done that. Red Robin acknowledged Tim's roots, but added his own touch. Red Robin was swiftly introduced to the streets of Gotham, having the fear and respect of the criminals alongside the rest of the Batclan.

And lastly, Damian, his fourth. Bruce wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that he had made it to four different Robins. Regardless, Damian was not to be messed with. Bruce hadn't even known Damian had existed until Talia had shown up in Gotham with a mini assassin. Damian had been trained by Ra's al Ghul, in the League of Shadows. He had a killer instinct, to terminate anyone who got in his way. He was stubborn and hot-headed, and had problems with almost everyone who lived in the Manor. But he was getting better with mostly Dick's help. Bruce knew that with Damian's instinct and experience that he would not be needing another Robin for a very long while.

He was definitely proud of his sons. He hoped that he never had to go through the death of another one of them. He wasn't sure he could make it through this time.

"Ahem," a crisp english voice said in Bruce's ear. "At it again, are they?"

"Of course, Alfred. What else would they be doing?" Bruce told Alfred.

"Perhaps the young Masters should be doing their primary school and college homework?" Alfred suggested. "Nah. Let them have their fun. It's the least I can do," Bruce said, smiling.

Yes, it was nice to hear laughter in the Cave again.

 **AN: So, it was originally meant to be light and happy, but it turned into a reflection. Not what I meant, but I like it. I had somebody read through it, and they were so confused because they didn't know the characters :) Review?**


End file.
